Wrapped In Your Love For Christmas
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: A Christmas Rheese story. Sarah and Connor travel to Michigan to visit Reese's family and then return to Chicago for New Year's. Drama and fluff ensures.
1. Christmas Eve

**Wrapped In Your Love For Christmas**

 **A Christmas Rheese story. Sarah and Connor travel to Michigan to visit Reese's family and then return to Chicago for New Year's. Drama and fluff ensures.**

 ** _10 days before Christmas_**

Connor had just come out of surgery when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Ava had come in behind him to wash as they had just finished closing their patient. She'd told him she would be travelling home to South Africa to spend time with her family, as she seemingly hadn't seen them in almost a year.

Connor glanced down at the sceeen,it was a text from Sarah about their upcoming Christmas gathering at the apartment. Everyone was going since they would not see each other for a few weeks, actually, Connor had been saving up vacation time so he could really enjoy his time off. "Is that Sarah?" Ava asked. "You always make a face when it's her."

Connor rolled his eyes at her but if anyone knew him well enough it was Ava. Maggie would joke and call her his work wife, they had been butting heads for two years now, it only made sense.

"Yes, she just wants to make sure I don't forget anything for the Christmas dinner, you and Tony are still coming?" He asked.

Tony was a paramedic who looked like John Stamos that Ava had been dating for a few months now.

"We'll be there." She replied with a smile and left Connor alone to wash and go check on his post ops. He wanted to make it home early, to start off his vacation properly.

He made it out of the store in one piece, clearly everyone in Chicago was having some sort of gathering because it looked like a zoo in there. It clearly wouldn't have been easy for Sarah to go in with their rambunctious toddler in tow.

He made it home just before bath time, which was a moment he cherished with his son. He'd slowed down at work in the last few years to make sure he was a part of the small things in his child's life. He would never be like his father.

Their dog though was the first one to welcome him home though and that alerted Sarah too who was just coming out of the guest room with a bunch of decorations in her hands. "Oh, thank god you are home."

"Hi, busy day?" He mused, kissing her softly on the lips, his 27 year old wife was quite the sight to look at, she was not a doctor, but she had wanted to be one growing up, but instead had become a teacher at a nearby school which had turned out to be her true calling.

Sarah's brother who was working for Claire had introduced them almost five years to the day and now they had a child and had been married for almost four.

"The busiest." Sarah sighed. "I finished all my kid's presents for tomorrow's Christmas show though."

"It's at 10, right?" Connor said.

"You really don't have to stay for the whole thing, I know Christmas is crazy around Med." Sarah said, grabbing the boxes she'd just finished and piling them up neatly on the kitchen table.

"I want to babe, it's fine. I have surgery later anyway, I'll drive you in tomorrow and then get to the hospital." He said taking off his jacket and patting Petey behind the ear. There was a thud then and just like that they heard the sound of small feet crossing the apartment.

Nate, their 3 year old son had come out of his room at the sound of his father's voice. "Daddy!"

His son's dark curls were messy and he was already in his reindeer PJ's which meant he'd missed bath time, probably because Sarah had had way too much on her hands and wanted to settle the little boy so she could finish her work. Connor swiftly picked the Nate up as he started rambling about the Christmas show the next day, he was in Sarah's class this year so he'd taken it on himself to be the best helper. "Baby, why don't you show Daddy your elf ears?" Nate's eyes lit up at the suggestion and Connor put him down. He was full of energy even though it was almost time for bed, so it would be Connor's turn to settle him so Sarah could finish getting everything ready.

After having made him some dinner and eating together, Sarah kissed the little boy good night and Connor tucked him in, thankfully, his energy had died down and he was asleep in half an hour.

Connor came out of the room and went back into the kitchen where Sarah was just finishing up. "Okay, how can I help?"

Sarah sighed as she handed him the scissors and he in turn brought out a glass of wine.

It was definitely good to be home.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah got ready to go to school and Connor helped her load up the car with all her decor and their son in the backseat and then drove them all to school.

He still had to go in the hospital for surgery that morning as they'd be leaving for Michigan the next day.

Emily who was a friend of Sarah and also a teacher greeted them and helped them take everything into the classroom. Connor left them and went to call Ava who was prepping their patient.

The show was wonderful and their little elf had done wonderfully as had all the other kids in Sarah's class and just as they were celebrating Connor got paged by Dr. Latham and Ava to get to the hospital. "I have to go babe, I'll see you tonight, alright?" He handed Nate to Sarah and kissed his wife softly.

The surgery and the rest of the day went smoothly and he was getting to leave just in time to make it home to help Sarah with their preparations for the night.

"Hey, I thought you'd gone home?" Natalie said coming into the lounge.

"Almost, I had to go check on Mr. Musky."

"Oh, how did surgery go?"

"Well, hopefully he'll get to meet all of his grandchildren." Connor smiled.

"Is there anything we need to bring over?"

"No, we've got everything." He told her. Natalie smiled, as a mother of two herself, she was thankful to get a chance to have some grown up time to spend with Will.

"I'll see you later then?" His friend smiled at him and headed out.

Sarah had just texted the sitter who was watching Nate at her brother's house when April and Monique arrived, without their boyfriends, Ethan who worked with Connor had a late shift and Mouse who was a friend of Will and Jay was running late.

The evening was a success, Natalie and Sarah exchanged pictures of the Christmas show, Emma and Nate were about the same age and in her class. Those two were inseparable and both women swore they'd date at some point in the future. That night Sarah got ready for bed while Connor checked on a sleeping Nate. "Are you checking me out?" Reese mused to her husband from her spot in the bathroom.

"Are you complaining?" He retorted playfully as he came in to wrap his arms around her. He put his chin on her shoulder and was quickly trailing kisses down her neck.

"Not when you kiss me like that, that's for sure." Sarah gasped as she turned around to face her husband. "Okay, sit, there' something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay…" He said, pulling away as her eyes met his. He sat on the bed and Sarah was on his lap. "I'm not even sure yet…" She began and Connor understood. "I bought a pregnancy test but I wanted you here before I took it."

Connor's eyes lit up. "But there are some ground rules Connor, if in fact, I'm pregnant, we can't tell anyone until after the holidays." Ah, he understood perfectly, Sarah hated being the center of attention, even with a brother and four sisters.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell."

"I'm serious, I don't want my mother or sisters to make a fuss of it, not before we are sure everything it's okay."

"It will be." He reassured her again.

"I know, I just want to make sure, alright?"

"Okay." He brushed his nose against her tenderly. She wiggled herself out from his embrace and took Connor's hand in hers and led him to the bathroom, making sure to check on Nate before they half closed the door.

Connor was a doctor, he knew the accuracy of home pregnancy tests and Sarah knew he'd make her go in once they returned home but for now the positive sign on the small stick just confirmed what Sarah had been feeling for weeks.

She was pregnant and the look on her husband's adoring face was all she needed to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I love you so much Sarah." He said, capturing her lips with his.

"I love you too." She beamed, kissing him back and leading him out to their bedroom, before long there was battle of hands touching and discarded clothes, until a loud scream was heard from the baby's room. Connor offered to go check on him as Sarah gave him one last kiss and reluctantly returned to finish packing for their trip.

When Connor came back, she was already sound asleep.

* * *

One of his sister's drivers took them to the airport the next morning

Nate was settled between his parents and plugged into an iPad for most of the trip, which Sarah was thankful for, she had some time for herself and was able to process what they had learned the night before.

"You okay?" Connor asked softly, playing with her fingers.

"I freaked out a little yesterday, didn't I?" Sarah said with a small smile, eyeing their very focused son. His blue eyes, were focused on his Paw Patrol episode and had barely noticed Sarah playing with his curls softly.

"No, you didn't…" Connor said with a smile. "Well maybe a little?"

"Great." Sarah huffed.

"Babe, I'm kidding. It will be fine, I promise." Sarah smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

Once they landed, Lillian Reese was there to pick them up. She was the oldest of Sarah's sisters and herself had 4 kids.

She had come solo to pick them up though, no husband in sight either, all of them were actually staying on her mother's farm. The woman had remarried and had had Sarah's 3 other sisters with her second husband and the man had decided to buy a farm for the kids to grow up on, away from the city.

Connor grabbed the bags while Sarah carried Nate and led Petey who had come along for the trip. "You made it." Jesse Reese mused hugging Connor once they had entered the house, she was 17 and the youngest of the brood who Nate adored. "Ah, there is my fav, come on bud, let's go find your cousins."

"And there he goes." Sarah sighed.

"Well, not even you can fight cool Auntie Jess." Connor said wrapping her into a hug and kissing her softly.

"If she fills him up with sugar, I'll kill her."

"Who are you planning on murdering?" Lilian asked coming in behind her. "Ah, is Nate a goner too? I actually haven't seen my kids for two days."

"Right, so where's Mom?"

"Work."

"You are kidding?" Sarah said, though not surprised.

"Well, she said she was working late so she could start her vacation properly." Lilian said.

Connor fought the urge to look at Sarah because, he'd done the same thing the day before, guess Sarah couldn't really compete with her lawyer mother and doctor husband. Sometimes, she was thankful she hadn't opted to become a psychologist like she had originally planned.

Then on cue, her mother walked in, carrying her suitcase and with the phone to her ear, arguing with someone.

Sarah knew that too well and so did Connor whose father was almost the same about him work. He had been the one Rhodes to drift completely away from the family business, his older brother and sister had been working with their father for most of their adult lives. Connor had even opted to leave home and go to Med School in Mexico when he had turned 18. He and his father didn't get along well, even now, Cornelius seemed to disapprove of every decision in his child's life.

He was not Gabriel or Claire.

"Children, good you are here. Where's Justin?"

"He was taking another flight Mom, remember? Sophie had to work."

"Oh, right." Susan said with a look at both her daughters. "Well, where's Jess?"

"Kid duty." Lilian mused to her mother. She took after Susan the most and yet was a stay at home mom, picture perfect like Sarah and Jess liked to joke about. Everyone went about their way and began to unpack for the week they'd be spending home. Sarah and Justin had moved to Chicago together while their sisters had remained in Michigan.

Sarah and Connor were meant to stay in Sarah's old childhood bedroom like all the Christmases before and it yet seemed odd to Sarah the place looked the same as it had been when she had left it at 20.

"Did your sister call?" Sarah asked Connor.

"Was she meant to?" Connor mused.

"Funny, she's calling you to make sure we don't cancel New Year's."

"Can't we just go to Hawaii this year?" Connor said hopefully, getting something out of his pocket.

"Connor, you didn't…"

"It's five days, right after New Year's." He said before giving her a chance to scold him for trying to avoid yet another gathering with his father. "I'm going to need it after having to deal with Cornelius."

Sarah moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are a good son, even if he doesn't deserve it."

"Tell me about it." Connor said kissing her softly. They stayed linked into each other's embrace for a minute until Jess came striding in.

"Oh, don't mind me, sorry. Do you have another sweater for Nate? We had a little situation." Sarah rolled her eyes at Jess but then handed it to her. When you had a 3 year old, packing extra did wonders. "So, Daddy is home. He asked me to come find Connor, you can come and help us while the girls get here." She told Sarah.

Connor really liked Sarah's stepdad. He was all that his father had never been and well, he'd taken on 3 kids when he had married Susan, Cornelius had barely been around after his mother had died and shoved them all into the hands of a nanny.

"So, how's the hospital?" Tommy asked. "Heard you applied for some sort of surgical rotation or something?"

"Yeah. We have a few projects coming up for Gaffney." Connor replied, proud of himself, he was 32 and a cardiothoracic surgeon. "Work is good."

"Good, good." Tommy smiled as they walked over and gathered fallen branches and wood. "And Nate's getting big, are you two planning on moving out of the city soon?"

"Not really no, Sarah's work is near and so is the hospital, Chicago can get hectic if you don't live near your job."

"I hear you kid, but it's better to raise him outside the city." Tommy said, his tone was kind but Connor knew he was making a point of it. When they came back, the remaining girls in the Reese family were home. Lucy and Samantha, completed the brood. It always amazed Connor how Susan Reese had happened to have so many children but Tommy had for sure made her feel like she could handle that and more plus a busy career and Sarah had admitted to him that even though she was busy, she always made time for them.

Connor sometimes envied that but loved to be around her family around the holidays.

Finally, Justin who worked with Claire Rhodes and Sophie who was a nurse at County in Chicago had made it home too.

Connor and Justin were actually good friends, he had been the one to accidently bring Sarah over for drinks one night at Molly's and the rest had been history.

"Dad didn't harass you all day, did he?" Justin asked as he and Connor grabbed on the horses and helped saddle them in for the kids to ride in. "You know how he gets."

Connor laughed, spotting Sarah who held Nate in her arms, the rest of their nieces and nephews gathered around expectantly. Grandchildren that ranged in all ages so Sarah got a turn with Nate and then Connor.

It was the highlight of his Christmas holidays, to just be able to enjoy his wife and son. "What?"

"You shouldn't be riding babe."

"Come on, don't start to go all doctor on me okay? It's still early, plus we don't want anyone to know, remember?" Connor rolled his eyes but then she kissed him so he wouldn't protest. That afternoon, Tommy and Susan took all of their grandkids to the movies while the grownups enjoyed some alone time with their respective spouses.

"So, when are you guys leaving Chicago?" Lilian asked Connor and Sarah. Oh no, here we go, the same speech Tommy had given them.

"Why would we want to? Connor's career's taking off and Nate is happy at school."

"Yeah, but don't' you guys want what we had?" Her sister asked.

"Oh, don't start Lil, Connor grew up in the city and he turned out fine." Justin pointed out.

"Right, but…"

"Drop it Lil. It's a sore subject, I thought we weren't going to be at each other's throats as it's Christmas…"

"I'm only saying that Nate loves it when he comes here, no wonder since he's always in that apartment…" Connor glanced over at Sarah who was curling her fists.

"It's not a crime to live in an apartment Lil."

"Well, it's not like you can't afford a house," Sam said sipping on her glass of wine. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up, breaking away from Connor's embrace.

"Oh, come on, we didn't mean anything by it, right Connor?"

"I'll be right back." He excused himself as he heard Justin scold his sisters.

He found Sarah on the porch and wrapped a blanket around her. "They'll never get over the fact Justin and I decided to become city people." Sarah scoffed. Connor wrapped his arms around her from behind as she melted against him.

"Don't let them get to you Sarah, they just care about you."

"And love to meddle." She said.

"I thought that was what sisters did." Connor mused trying to lighten up the mood. "Let's just enjoy these last few days, okay?"

"Can't we just go home?"

"What and not be able to go to your old tree house?" Connor said. "I'm pretty sure that's where Nate was conceived." He said with a smirk, pulling her closer into him.

"You're incorrigible." Sarah turned around as Connor began to kiss her neck and captured his lips with hers.

"But you love me."

"That I do." Sarah said, kissing him again when they broke apart for air. "So much, that I'm going to put up with my sister's nagging for you and Nate for a few more days."

"Good." He said, taking her hand and leading her back inside.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur, between being busy for dinner and wrangling the kids, Sarah was even able to register when Christmas Eve arrived, but she woke up to a horrible headache, Connor was asleep beside her when she slipped into the bathroom and sat down. It took her a minute to register her husband was beside her a moment later.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He knelt down and grabbed her hand.

"My head…" Connor searched the first aid kit they'd brought for something that Sarah could take, something that wouldn't harm the baby and led her back to bed, Nate who was still asleep when they came out to the room was cuddled in the blankets and Sarah lay back on bed with him.

"Try and get some sleep babe, okay?"

"What if something is wrong?" She was Sarah Reese, she had to ask.

"Nothing is wrong, you are just stressing over your sisters and your Mom." He assured her. But somehow the pain didn't subside during the morning and Connor began to get worried, so much so that he called Natalie just to make sure.

She told him to take her to the nearest hospital and that officially became a concern for him, headaches could mean a number of thing but were never good. "Mommy, is it your tummy?" Nate asked her as he cuddled with her on bed, Sarah hadn't realized she'd been grabbing her stomach. "Daddy can fix you, can't he?" Nate said, then turning to Connor whose heart sank. Jess and the girls offered to take the kids to see Santa while Sophie and Justin went with Connor and Sarah to the hospital.

"Her blood pressure is a little high." The nurse said, Sarah and Connor looked at each other like they hadn't been told anything new. "How far along are you?" Justin and Sophie were the only ones who knew about the baby and she trusted them.

"I'm not sure, I took a home pregnancy test a few days back."

"Did you have any complications in your previous pregnancy?"

"No." Sarah replied. Connor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll do a sonogram now just to make sure." The nurse said reassuringly and then called for the doctor, who Connor instantly intercepted and then so did Sophie.

"They can't help it, can they?" Justin mused at his sister. Sarah smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I just hope they don't keep me overnight. I don't want to wake up in hospital on Christmas Day."

"I'm sure they won't."

"We're not doctors Justin..."

"Right, but we do know babies, I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's not, nothing…"

"Sarah, you are freaking out, that doesn't help."

"Okay, Mrs. Rhodes, let's see then, this is Dr. Mars, I'm sure you have an OB at home but it's just a quick scan."

Sarah laid there like she had done four years before and heard it, the heartbeat of their new baby. "Everything seems normal. Baby's signs are normal too." She said with a smile. "It was probably just the stress of the Holidays, if someone tells you they are not stressful when you're pregnant they are lying." Sarah smiled. "As your husband is a doctor and your sister in law is a nurse, I think you are in good hands…" Sarah smiled at Connor who couldn't take his eyes off the screen. "But try not to worry so much, alright Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, feeling Connor's lips on her forehead.

No one asked too many questions when the two couples returned from the hospital and Christmas Eve dinner went by without a hitch.

"Let's get you to bed buddy, the sooner you are sleep, the sooner Santa will come." Connor told his son as he tucked him in bed, with a bottle of milk and his stuffed elephant he loved in hand.

"Can Santa help you make Mommy better Daddy?" Nate asked. He was a very articulate 3 year old.

"He sure can, he has magic, doesn't he?" Nate nodded.

Sarah came out of the bathroom and cuddled beside her son for a few minutes, Connor went out to answer a call from Gabe. When he came back, Sarah was sitting beside their son's sleeping form. "I love him so much." Sarah said. "I know I've been stressing but, it's just that I want him to be happy."

"He is Sarah." Connor told her softly. "He's one happy kid who has two parents that adore him and we have more love from where that came from. Even me who didn't have the perfect role model."

"You are an amazing Dad Connor."

"And you are the best mom, stop worrying so much, okay?" Connor offered her a kiss and they left the room quietly.

"Oh, there you two are, come on, let's have a seat." Tommy offered as they all sat around the fireplace.

Sarah fell asleep and barely registered when Connor took her back to the room and tucked her in bed. His lips brushed her forehead tenderly and Sarah drifted off to sleep, the prospect of her child's happy face the next day and finding out the new baby was alright which gave her hope on what was to come.

* * *

 **Rheese celebrating Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays everyone. What did you think?**


	2. Christmas Day

**Wrapped In Your Love For Christmas**

 **A Christmas Rheese story. Sarah and Connor travel to Michigan to visit Reese's family and then return to Chicago for New Year's. Drama and fluff ensures.**

 **Christmas Day**

Nate woke up before them but Sarah felt him wiggle himself from between his parents at the crack of dawn, the sound of the rest of the kids waking up excitedly to see what Santa had brought them was enough for the rest of the adults to start going downstairs.

Sarah took a minute to herself as Connor watched her, she had relaxed the night before and the headache had disappeared.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Connor said into her neck as he faced her, his blue eyes shining adoringly.

"Merry Christmas." She said pecking his lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe next year we can have them all at home? Show them just how wonderful Chicago is?"

"Sure, that'd make it easier with the new baby." Connor said softly. Soon enough they were interrupted by Nate who had clearly discovered presents under the tree for them too.

Sarah and Connor went down the stairs hand in hand as the kids opened their presents and Susan and Tommy began to give out some for the adults as well.

After the hectic task of unwrapping presents for more than twenty people, the family had breakfast and the kids went on to play with their new toys.

Sarah found Connor outside the house, getting a call from either Claire or Gabe. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Gabe's just flying out later for work." Sarah's face dropped.

"On Christmas?"

"Well you know my father, business never sleeps."

Sarah smiled softly at him as Connor looked around into the open field, he was clearly upset, his brother was a father too and although he was far from being like Cornelius, he worked quite a lot, even more than Connor who was a doctor.

"Hey, we're not going to let your Dad ruin Christmas, right?" Sarah said against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, we are definitely not." Connor said turning around to face her. "I'm just glad I ran away you know?"

"You and me both." Sarah agreed. They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying the rareness of the quiet.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, and no morning sickness." Sarah said gratefully. "It was definitely the best Christmas present ever though." She smirked, kissing him softly.

"It definitely was."

"Come on uncle Connor, we're going on the sleds!" James, one of their eldest nephews called as they came out of the house, Tommy following closely behind.

"You alright?" He asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I think I'm going to skip sledding this year though." Sarah told Connor softly, Jess had come out now too with Nate in tow who had clearly been looking for his parents.

"Come on Daddy, can we go too?" Connor felt Nate pull on his jacket sleeve and shooting him a look he couldn't argue with.

Sarah then went back inside to find Lilian and Sam in the kitchen. "We're setting up everything to make Christmas cookies for when they come back." Sam said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah said, getting her head in the fridge.

"Listen Sarah, we wanted to apologize, you know we just want what's best for you, right?" Her sisters were both the ones with kids and husbands too, her older and younger ones, Sarah loved them but sometimes she felt like Connor did about his father.

She just wanted to run away.

"And we know Connor is wonderful, I mean we love him, you know that we were only suggesting you two to move away from the city, right?"

"We're happy were we are right now." Sarah told them. "Can't that be enough?"

"Yes, of course but.."

"Can't you guys just be happy for us then?"

"We are honey, really but what's going to happen when you have more kids? You are going to need a bigger place."

"Then Connor and I will figure it out." Sarah said. "I promise, stop worrying okay?"

"Maybe it's just that we miss having you and Justin around?" Sam admitted. "You were the ones who ran at the first chance you got."

"Well Justin got offered a good job and I wanted to get my degree. It's not a crime that we had other dreams."

"No, of course not." Lilian said. "I guess we just get sentimental around Christmas and we do miss having you two around." Lilian stopped for a minute.

"Is there something else going on?"

"Robert called." Her older sister said. "He's sick."

Ah, the Robert that had walked out on them when Sarah was six, Lilian ten and Justin four.

Sarah didn't react right away. "It's his heart." She almost wanted to laugh.

"Maybe you can refer him to someone?" Her sister continued "It doesn't have to be Connor but I guess he knows people."

"I'll talk to him." Sarah responded.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

When the rest of the family came back, Sarah was in her old room. "Hey babe, something wrong?"

"If you could have saved your Mom, you would have without thinking, right?" Sarah said to him. Connor arched an eyebrow. "Of course you would she was a good person." She took a minute to continue. "Robert, he called Lilian, he, uh, he's sick and she just asked me to ask you to help him."

"Okay."

"But when she did, that was not my first thought, my first thought was that maybe he deserved it you know, for what he did to my Mom…" Connor didn't speak. "I'm a horrible person to think that but…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ah, Chronic cardiomyopathy, from chronic ischemia." Sarah recited it like a true doctor.

"He's in class 3 heart failure isn't he?" Sarah nodded and Connor understood instantly what it meant, her father was dying.

"She asked me if maybe you could give him a referral."

"Or I could examine him if you want?" He offered. He knew Sarah had issues regarding Robert, she'd barely seen the man in almost 20 years.

"He lives in Boston. I'm not sure if he's even able to travel."

"Okay, well why don't we make sure and if he can, I'll take a look at him myself." Connor offered with a smile.

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course." then pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "It will be okay baby I promise."

Sarah was crying now. "I shouldn't even care but I do.." She admitted to him. "And it's a little bit ironic that I married a cardiothoracic surgeon, right?" Sarah laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, if my father was sick, even with all of his faults, I don't think I'd be able to look away either."

Sarah raised her face to look at him and he moved a strand of hair from her face and she kissed him.

They came down a moment later as the kids were getting the last batch of cookies out and Nate smiled at her Mom instantly, showing off the ones he'd made. Sarah shook her head and tried to focus on enjoying.

She was not going to let her father ruin Christmas for her either.

The last few days at the farm passed rather quickly too, Sarah and Connor had been able to keep the pregnancy a secret from the rest of the family or so they thought until Jess hugged Sarah the morning they left for the airport.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She winked at her and Sarah nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Jess. We'll see you soon okay?" Jess was thinking on moving to Chicago next summer for college and she'd be visiting in the upcoming weeks.

"Take care of yourself kid." Tommy told Connor with a hug as well. "And them too."

"Always Tommy." Connor beamed at his father in law. Connor took a sleeping Nate from his grandmother and climbed in the back of the van Lilian was driving to take them to the airport.

* * *

While Sophie and Connor went on to grab something to eat for the kids, Sarah sat with her brother.

"You alright?" He was 25 and a newlywed with a young daughter but he barely remembered Robert.

"I'm not sure what I'd do if I saw him again."

"Me neither sis. Trust me. Tommy is the only father I know." Justin admitted.

"I just keep thinking about the morning he left and I look at Nate and Connor and my head can't wrap itself around it, how could he just leave?"

"Who knows? Mom says it was a nasty divorce." Justin shrugged. "But if you ask me, we've got a better Dad out of it than he ever was."

The flight home was quiet, Sarah kept thinking about the fact that Connor had requested her father's tests from his doctor and was looking at his case, she was barely awake cuddled against Nate but she would watch him and she was the best at reading him. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"It's bad." He answered, turning to face her and locking the tablet. "Sorry, I'm working."

"Its fine. I know you. You want to be prepared."

Connor nodded. "Sarah I was serious when I offered to take on the case but if you don't want me to. I can ask Ava."

"Can you, ask her? I don't really want you involved with Robert Haywood."

"I will." He assured her, kissing her softly.

"So… Lil offered to talk to everyone about Christmas in Chicago next year." Sarah said, playing with Nate's curls softly.

"Good. We can have everyone at the house, I'm sure Claire won't mind. You know she lives to host events like that."

"Christmas with both our families? That should be fun." Sarah mused getting the small picture of the sonogram they'd been given from her purse.

"It's nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Right." Sarah replied kissing him softly.

When they arrived to the airport, Claire had sent a car for them. They said goodbye to Justin, Sophie and Ally. "Promise me you'll be there for New Year's." Sarah told her brother.

"And miss all the free fancy booze?" He joked. "I'll be there sis, take care okay, of yourself and my niece or nephew?" He said glancing down at her flat tummy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally when they made it home, exhaustion had taken the best out of Nate and Sarah put him down for a nap. Connor came in behind her and they both glanced down at their sleeping son.

"Hard to believe next year, we'll have to two babies huh?" Connor said into her neck but Sarah pulled away

"Only he won't be much of a baby anymore." She sighed, walking out into the living room after they'd closed the door behind them.

"What do you say we watch some cheesy Christmas movie?"

"Sounds perfect." He smirked, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading. What did you think? Next is Rhodes family and fluff.**


	3. New Year

**Wrapped In Your Love For Christmas**

 **A Christmas Rheese story. Sarah and Connor travel to Michigan to visit Reese's family and then return to Chicago for New Year's. Drama and fluff ensues.**

 **New Year's**

December 31st was a lazy day, they woke up late and made breakfast with Nate who insisted on wanting his Daddy's famous chocolate chip pancakes, which were an improvement from all the Christmas cookies he'd been eating.

Once they were done having breakfast, they changed and decided the park sounded like a good idea, so they bundled up and with Petey trailing ahead of them, they walked over to Millennium park which was near their apartment. It had not snowed in a few days so it wasn't as cold as it had been in previous years.

Nate ran around with the dog and his Dad until he was tired, Sarah would watch them and smile, picturing how next winter, they'd be having another baby with them. Her life was moving pretty fast for a 27 year old, but she honestly loved it. It was so different yet so similar to her sister's.

There was a feeling though she couldn't shake, the idea of her father dying, sure, the only Dad Sarah had ever truly had was Tommy, she hadn't been around Robert long enough to even get to know the man, and yet, Lilian seemed to be keen on helping the man who'd barely cared for his children in the last 20 years.

Sarah told herself she was doing it for her sister, not to help Robert. "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours? I can hear the wheels turning." Connor said, she'd barely noticed he'd sat down beside her, Nate and Petey were a few yards away.

"Robert. Life, I guess," Sarah admitted, cuddling closer to him as his lips brushed her forehead.

"You know you don't really owe him anything, right?" Connor told her.

"I know, but I keep telling myself it's not about me. It's about Lilian. She asked me too."

"I get it, Gabe and Claire spent more time with Mom than me, my brother says I don't remember stuff he does, which makes sense because I was just 10."

"Yeah, well Lilian was 10 when Robert left." Sarah retorted. "She talked to him and he's flying to Chicago on the 12th. It's like he's coming because help was offered to him but he couldn't bother to be a present parent when we needed him?" Sarah turned away from Connor. "He sent money as if that was going to fix him moving away and barely seeing us."

"Babe, you don't have to tell me okay? You know my Dad was more worried about business than us when my Mom died, I understand."

"Promise me we'll never be like that, I mean if we decide not to be together anymore. Can we be friends? For our kid's sake?" Sarah said after a moment and Connor froze, then leaned in closer and lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her deeply.

"I don't think you'd ever be able to get rid of me that easily Reese." He smirked into her lips as Sarah pulled him even closer.

In truth, she could never picture her life without Connor, she didn't want to.

* * *

They went back to the apartment and spent the rest of the day watching movies and just enjoying their time as a family until they had to leave for the party. They were going to an early dinner and then join the adults in welcoming in the New Year. Connor began to tense up as they approached the Estate.

Sarah took his hand and squeezed it while Nate was rambling on showing off his Christmas present, the one he'd been allowed to bring to his cousins. Gabe was married to his high school sweetheart and entrepreneur wife, who had developed an App and was now managing her small company mostly from home. Penelope was nice, she and Sarah got along pretty well.

They had five kids and would soon be welcoming their sixth, they had twins in the first pregnancy almost 11 years before, a boy and a girl and then a little boy, then another girl and then another boy. To say that Gabe was Cornelius's pride and joy was an understatement, he had been the one kid to embrace being a Rhodes and not fought to live away from it.

Claire was also in her father's good graces, although not asmuch as Gabe as she'd fallen in love with someone not as in high regard as Penny, still, Russ had been working with the family since he was 14 and it turned out it worked better for the company to have people who knew how it worked.

Claire and Russ had 3 kids, two girls and little Eli who had being diagnosed on the spectrum just last year at the age of three.

"Master Connor, Happy New Year." One of the driver's opened the door to the van as they all climbed down. "Happy New Year Earl, how's everything?"

"Good sir, missed seeing you around on Christmas though. Miss Sarah happy holidays…" The people who worked for Connor's family were so nice and most of them had been there when all the kids had been little. "And is this Nate? I can't believe it. Show me those muscles kiddo." The little boy giggled as Earl joked around with him until Penny went out to greet them.

"Oh, good you are here." Penny smiled at the small family. "Sarah, I need your expert opinion on something, Nate sweetie, why don't you go to the playroom, your cousins are all there." Connor spotted the giant Christmas tree his Nanny would let them help decorate as kids, it seemed like time hadn't passed in the house.

Sarah and Penny led Nate to the playroom downstairs while Connor got a call regarding one of his patients. "Dr. Rhodes." A voice said behind him as he hung up. Gabe smirked at him, his older brother took after their father the most but he still had a shine to himself that reminded Connor of Elizabeth.

"Hey man." He smiled hugging him. "How are you?"

"Good. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, I ask the nurses to keep me in the loop on my patient's."

"Right, so are you going to let me invest in that Hybrid OR thing you are working on?"

"How did…"

"Oh, I hear things, remember that Dad and I are on the board?" Gabe smirked. "Someone told me and I thought I might take a look, that's a genius idea Connor. I mean I know nothing about emergency medicine but…"

"It's just a proposal for now."

"Well, we should talk about it more, maybe you'll convince me." His brother smiled again. "Where's Sarah?"

"Penny."

"Right. Doesn't surprise me. Come on." They walked across the house and into the drawing room. Cornelius stood there, with his latest girlfriend in tow as he chatted with Claire and Russ. "Dad…"

"Connor, how are you son? This is Sonia, Sonia, my son."

"Ah, the doctor, right? You drifted far from the business, didn't you?" The woman said, Gabe eyed his brother carefully.

"Well, there were enough Rhodes's caring for it. Not enough people have someone to take care of them." Connor replied. Cornelius nodded grimly.

Sarah and Penny had finally come back just in time. "Everything okay?" Sarah asked. Connor nodded.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Connor found himself wondering around the grounds of the house he'd once known like the palm of his hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding." A voice said behind him.

"Katie, hi, how did you know I was here?"

"I've known you your entire life, remember? and well Sarah asked if I'd seen you and I figured you'd be here."

"Right, I just needed a breather."

"I understand but eventually, you are going to have to go back, you left Sarah to her own devices and even though I know she can take care of herself just fine…" the older woman took a seat beside him on a bench near Elizabeth's favourite spot. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"Why do I even bother to come? I mean, all Cornelius's going to do is disapprove of everything I do."

"Because you are a good person and even a better son than he deserves." His former Nanny replied. "You sound like Sarah." He huffed.

"Then you know I'm right." Katie smiled, taking his hand. He walked back to find everyone, drinks in hand and engaged in chit chat.

"Katie found you." Sarah smiled at her husband, taking his hand.

"I'm going to go check on the kids, are you okay here?"

"Connor, come here a moment. I'm about to make an announcement." Cornelius said suddenly. Claire sent a nod her brother's way.

"Today is a day for family, to welcome the new year and tocome together and it's because I'm announcing my early retirement."

Everyone froze. "I'm still going to be on the board but all of the decisions will now be Gabriel and Claire's as they make the company theirs."

Claire and Gabe glanced at each other as their father continued. "I do have high hopes for both of you. You are young and have a better view of what it's required for the stores to thrive."

"Did you know?" Claire and Russ asked Gabe.

"No, I had no idea."

"Sarah, Connor I do hope this means you'd be bringing Nate over more often." Cornelius told them as they tried to recover from the news. "We barely see him now and it would be good for him to be around his cousins. Everything alright son?" He asked, noticing the glint of Connor's eyes. Was it worry? Was his father sick? Connor would have never thought of Cornelius retiring.

Not until he was forced to.

"What's the catch?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Connor…"

"What's really going on?" Connor asked again.

"Your brother and sister have worked hard on the business for years. There is no ulterior motive."

"With you, there always is." Connor countered.

"Connor." It was Gabe now and he had a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's not make today about another argument from the two of you. Let's go take a walk."

Connor moved away, eyeing Sarah as he went.

"It's never going to change between you is it?" Gabe asked as they left the room and went downstairs. "What is it that's so bad about him huh? I know he's never been a good Dad and he's not the easiest person to deal with, but neither are you, little brother. Just so you know."

Claire had come to find them. "So, I figured Sarah's news."

"What?"

"Well she's not drinking and drinking it's always necessary in this house." His sister joked. "Don't worry I'm not going to say anything. I know you don't want to jinx it."

"Congratulations." Gabe smiled. "See if you let me invest on the hybrid OR, you'll have yet another baby."

Connor sighed. "I don't want you to do it because you are my brother. I don't need you to come and save me Gabe."

"I'm not. I'm thinking about all the people you'll help. It's a really good idea Connor."

"How's Eli?" Connor asked, trying to shift the conversation away from him.

"He's good, Sarah gave me a few names of people we can work with." Claire said.

"Good." Her little brother replied with a small smile.

"You think they're okay?" Russ asked Sara as they sipped on their drinks.

"Did you know?"

"Nope. I don't think they did either." Russ admitted.

"I don't hear punching…" Penny said into her own drink making the others smile.

The three siblings came back as they watched their father talking to his new fling in whispers.

"Everyone okay?" Penny asked them with a smirk.

The rest of the evening moved along without much drama. The kids had come out of their playroom for their grandfather's annual New Year egg hunt and just in time Justin and Sophie had arrived.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Apparently Cornelius is retiring." Sarah said joining her brother on the couch, Nate was on her lap sleeping.

"What? You're joking. I thought the man would die working."

"You and the rest of us." Sarah sighed.

"And how's Connor?"

"Grateful he walked away."

"Right. So how have you been feeling?"

"Good. I just wish I was home cuddled in bed you know? I'm a little tired."

Justin smiled. "Sophie is leaving in a few hours because the babysitter is. You could go with her? Take Nate."

"And leave Connor alone here? No. I'm good."

"Of course." Justin laughed. "I forget where we are."

"Justin, hey."

"Hi boss." He smiled. "Happy New Year."

"Same to you." Claire then turned to Sarah. "Do you want to take him upstairs to Eli's room?"

"No, thanks. I'm good." Sarah smiled. "Have you seen Connor anywhere?"

"I think he was upstairs." Claire said. Sarah asked Justin to take Nate and then went in search of her husband.

She found him in his old room. "Hey, there you are."

"Sorry, I just needed to get away."

"Hmmm. I figured this is where you came to escape, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Connor said welcoming her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"You know that it would be a good thing for your father to leave business to Gabe and Claire, right?"

"I know. At least they'd be able to bring the stores into a new light."

"Exactly." Sarah smiled. There was a silence between them for a moment. Sarah noticed him staring at a picture of Claire, Gabe and him with their Mom. His fifteen year old brother stood tall beside him, while 12 year old Claire smiled. Connor had his arms around his Mom.

"I always say, she would have loved you." Connor said, tracing a hand to the picture.

"I'm sure I would have too." Sarah replied into his chest.

* * *

Sophie took Nate with her when she left and because the rest of them lived at the house, the little ones were sent to bed, only leaving the twins to ring in the New Year.

Connor stood with Sarah by a railing in the garden as the wind raged on. The rest of the family was gathered in around them.

"Ten…

"Nine..."

Sarah turned around to see Claire nuzzled into Russ while Gabe was whispering something to Penny as the kids loudly called out the rest of the numbers.

"Five, four… three."

"Happy New Year babe." Connor said into her cheek, just in time to capture her lips with his as the countdown ended.

"Happy New Year." She spoke, kissing him again.

They made it home just after midnight. They had decided to leave Nate with Sophie and Justin for the night. "I don't think we'd ever been alone in the apartment in the last 3 years on New Year's Eve." Connor commented, taking off his jacket and helping Sarah with hers.

"Maybe we should make the most of it huh?" Sarah said playfully.

"Maybe we should." He smirked back, leaning into kiss her as she giggled. He picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom.

Both, ready to make the most of it and welcome whatever life had in store for them.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for all the support as always, let's make 2019 pretty great, huh?**


	4. Epilogue

**Wrapped In Your Love For Christmas**

 **A Christmas Rheese story. Sarah and Connor travel to Michigan to visit Reese's family and then return to Chicago for New Year's. Drama and fluff ensues.**

 **Epilogue**

 **One Year Later**

 **5 days before Christmas**

Sarah woke up later than usual, Christmas break had officially begun and she hadn't had to take Nate to school either. Her little guy was now four and had gone onto the next class with Sarah's friend, Emily.

It had been pretty heartbreaking but Sarah knew he couldn't stay her baby forever, especially now that he was showing off quite the temper. Penny and Claire had told her it was normal for him to feel jealous, they gone through it before. The door opened to reveal Connor had made it home before lunch, it had been the last surgery of the year and for the next 3 weeks or so he'd be able to just enjoy his boys and wife.

"Sarah?" His voice echoed in the apartment, toys and shoes were thrown all over, it had apparently not been an easy day with the kids. He found his wife in the main bedroom folding up clothes as Petey trailed in behind him. "Hey babe."

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in." She said with a tired smile.

"Rough day?"

"How did you know?" She smiled again as she welcomed a short kiss. "Nate is with the neighbours. Mrs. Ross offered to watch him for a little while I finished." Connor nodded and then turned to the small crib by the side of the room. Nicky was awake but quiet, Connor picked up the baby and sat beside his wife on the bed, as she told him that Nate had had yet another tantrum.

If you'd ask him, or Dr. Charles who he'd consulted at work about the situation, he would have told you it was normal for the little boy to act out. He'd been the center of attention for 3 years and now his almost five month old brother had practically his parents on call all day.

"I think we should maybe ask Dr. Charles to talk to him?" Sarah suggested as she finished the last of clothing and moved to the boy's room to put it away, Connor followed behind her with Nicky cuddled against his chest.

"He's four baby. He'll grow out of it."

Sarah sighed and sat on Nate's big boy bed. "Can you give him a bath? I'm going to go get him and get started on dinner."

"I got it, you should lie down for a minute." Connor smiled, thankfully he'd been home early enough to not take advantage of Mrs. Ross and get to spend a little time with Nicky. His son had been born on July 31st, he like Nate had inherited Elizabeth's blue eyes but had barely hair yet, although Natalie had admitted to Connor that she was sure he'd be blonde like Sarah had been as a child.

Connor got the bath ready as Sarah laid back on their bed and tried to rest. Nicky would look at him with those big blue eyes and splash in the small tub as he leaned down and washed his head gently. Just like with Nate, Connor cherished bath time with the boys but he knew his son was going through a rough time, he couldn't relate though, he had been the baby of the family but Gabe and Claire did and they said not to worry, Sarah did though, their child was coming into his own person, one with a Rhodes temper apparently.

He finished bathing the baby and settled him beside Sarah on the bed on top of a towel with Nicky starting to kick softly and Connor made a face which made the baby giggle. Sarah had opened her eyes just in time to see Nicky cuddled against Connor in his reindeer PJ's.

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had been so tired but her husband, the cardiothoracic surgeon who ran his own Hybrid OR and worked sometimes 20 hour shifts had come to her rescue, just like he always had and made her heart melt by how good a dad he was to their two boys.

She woke up just as Connor was coming back from Mrs. Ross's and got started on dinner. "Mommy, Mommy, look…" Nate came to her. "Daddy and I finished my letter for Santa. He's, going to come soon, isn't he?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course, he is baby, what day is it today?"

"Five days till Christmas?"

"Right, so we're on time." Sarah wrapped him in a hug. "Would you show me your letter?"

Nate nodded and went to grab it from the tree while Connor smirked at her and turned back to finish dinner. Sarah took the letter, which was neatly and clearly written by Connor, she was surprised to read that Nate had also asked for things for Nicky. "Cute huh?" Her husband came in behind her.

"I know, he's a charmer just like you." Sarah pointed out playfully as she melted into him. "Wait, it's too quiet… Nate?"

They looked around and noticed their son and the dog were gone, they walked to the back of the apartment and to the boy's room and found their 4 year old cuddled on a blanket next to his brother's crib.

Sarah felt her eyes water as she felt Connor wrap his arms around her from again. "So much for talking to Dr. Charles, hmmm..." They stayed there for a moment watching their children and then Connor took Nate into his arms carefully and tucked him into his own bed.

Back in their room Sarah got ready for bed after Connor had insisted, he'd clean up after they had dinner alone but he had taken longer than expected, she was about to go look for him when he came in, a strange look on his face. "So, I was thinking…" Connor said, taking a minute to speak as he knelt in front of her. "We could go to the cemetery tomorrow, ask Sophie and Justin to watch the kids?"

"Of course." Sarah smiled. They did it every year together, actually Connor had ever since he was ten, a few days before Christmas, visit his mother.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked softly. He seemed a little bit more apprehensive about it than he had in previous times.

"Yeah, I just… I'm fine… I just got a call about one of my patients. Rosie, she didn't make it." Sarah had heard about the woman, she was married and had 3 young kids like Elizabeth had been when she had died.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He leaned into her lap.

"Yeah, me too." He said sighing as he closed his eyes at the touch of her fingers into his hair as she kissed his neck.

"Come on, let's get to bed. Tomorrow will look better I promise."

* * *

The next morning, they dropped the kids over at Justin's and drove to the cemetery, Sarah held onto his hand as he drove. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said into her hand as he kissed it.

She knew he was still affected by the loss of his patient, Sarah thought about it constantly, he would of course have some kind of connection to every person he treated, that was not just any doctor's thing, it was a Connor thing, he would always go above and beyond for his patients.

He carried a bouquet of white roses, his mother's favourites, linking his arm with hers, they walked bundled up together. Connor let go of Sarah after she squeezed his hand and knelt down to face his mother's grave. It was still hard to believe that it had been over 23 years since she had died but it seemed to be more present around the holidays. "Hey Mom." Connor touched the cold stone softly. "I'm sorry we haven't here in a while, life has been a little crazy with the new baby and everything…" He sniffled. "We're spending Christmas with Dad for the first time in five years actually, all of us staying at the house. It's going to be a little weird but I'm guessing it's how you always pictured it."

Connor stood up after talking to Elizabeth a bit longer, Sarah never let go of the grip on his shoulder.

* * *

Christmas came and went, Connor and Sarah serving as tour guides for her sister's and parents who seemed to be exc

ited to spend it in a big city, Susan actually had admitted to her children that she spent time in New York a few years before Lilian's birth. Sarah stood beside Connor on Christmas morning, everyone was gathered around the enormous tree in the Rhodes home. Sarah had Nicky in her arms when Nate came running to show her that Santa had gotten him most of the presents, he'd asked for and some for Nicky too. "Mommy, Daddy, look, Santa left a note with one of my presents." Nate said curiously, Connor and Sarah looked at each other as the rest of the family turned around as Connor read it.

 _Dear Nate,_

 _I am sure you have been a good little boy for your Mommy and Daddy this year. I know it's not easy to get used to your baby brother right away but you will and soon enough he will be the best friend you could ask for. You'll see._

 _Plus, did you know he was their Christmas present last year?_

 _Be good, always._

 _Santa_

Nate's eyes widened. "Santa knew you were having a baby?" He asked. "He really is magic!" He said in all wonder.

"And he's going to be the best present you'll ever get ever buddy." Gabe said with a smile beside Connor. "Sometimes, you might feel like he takes up a little too much attention but that's because he's so small and so he needs more people to take care of him, even you bud."

Connor nodded his brother's way and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah and he might drive you crazy sometimes, especially when you two grow up, but, one thing is for sure he'll always be there to give you a hug when you need it." Claire added with another smile.

Sarah glanced over at Justin and her sisters who were all gathered around with their kids. She couldn't really picture her life without them either.

* * *

"You know? I could get used to the Chicago way." Jess said with a smile as they all brought out breakfast to the main dining room. "I definitely could."

"We'd love to have you Jess. Your room is already cleared out." Sarah mused at her and her sister almost jumped.

"Really? I can't believe you, you guys are the best!"

"I guess Santa is right then?" Sarah said more quietly. "Isn't he?"

"Duh, he's Santa." She giggled as they reached the table.

Connor smiled at his wife. "So, do you realize we'll have an 18 year old living with us in a few months?"

"Yes, free babysitting." Sarah smirked. "Where's your Dad?"

Connor shrugged, his wife eyed him though, to nudge him in search of Cornelius. He did as he was told.

"Dad?"

"Connor?" He found him in his office. "Something the matter?"

"No, uh, we're about to sit." He told him casually. "I just..."

"Came to find me? Made sure I hadn't run off huh?" Cornelius mused.

"No, I…"

"Sarah then…"

"Yeah, something like that." He smiled to himself.

"She's good for you, Sarah, lord knows she reminds me of your mother actually…" Connor didn't answer. "I am sorry son, to you all. I wasn't a good parent, was I? I just never thought, I'd do it alone." Connor froze on the spot. _Was he really apologizing fo_ r _being a crappy parent? He almost wanted to chuckle._ "I look at you 3 and see nothing of me, all of it, it's your mother."

"Everything okay?" Claire had peeked her head in before Connor could reply.

"Yeah it's fine." Connor offered and turned back.

"Well it must be a Christmas miracle." Sarah said after he'd told her about what his father had said.

"Must be." He said into her cheek as they walked in the garden after breakfast. "Merry Christmas Sarah."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

It was the New Year and it had turned out to be as majestic as Claire had promised. Last year Sarah thought, she had all these worries about Robert but as it turned out not even the goddess of Cardio that was Ava Bekker had been able to save him. He had died that spring, with Sarah, Justin and Lilian by his side as well as Connor.

Now, she looked back on it and was thankful to have been able to make peace with it and her father for that matter.

She couldn't imagine having something like that happen between her and her boys or even her and Connor.

She stood there in the living room, ready to ring in the New Year, with her husband and their families mashed together, her baby boy in his father's arms falling asleep while Nate ran around with his cousins. "Hey, there you are." Connor's voice made her turn around. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"This past year I guess." Sarah admitted as he stood beside her, Nicky's rising chest soothing Sarah. "Us, everything."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good one, huh?" He beamed at her. "Thanks for being there babe, with the OR and work and having to get used to having two babies, do you know how amazing you are?"

"You are not so bad yourself Dr. Rhodes. Happy New Year." She said pulling him into a kiss as the clock counted down as she had the year before, soon enough Nate joined them and Sarah picked the little boy up so he could watch the fireworks from the balcony.

Connor looked over at his wife and children, wondering what the New Year was to bring.

* * *

 **Sooo, just a little thing to wrap up the story! Hope you like it!**


End file.
